


A Suspicious Sorcerer's Strain

by merlinsmushrooms



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsmushrooms/pseuds/merlinsmushrooms
Summary: When Cedric is given the task to mentor Avalor's young royal wizard, Princess Elena doesn't seem too entirely thrilled with his presence.





	

\---

Cedric had hesitated when it was requested of him to travel to Avalor for a temporary ambassador appointment. Such roles had never been desired of him since his ascension to royal sorcerer {or prior}, nor would he consider himself to be one capable of providing any sort of good impression to another Kingdom. It was less the implication of his incompetence, however, that spurred his anxiety and more the revelation that his youngest Princess had given him in the not so distant past about her amulet - the one he had been attempting pilfer for the past couple of years to no avail.

The Crown Princess of Avalor had been trapped inside it and had only just recently been freed. 

To say that the formal dinner that had been held in honor of his visitation was awkward would be an understatement. Normally such an affair would be unsettling under normal circumstances due to his lack of social grace, but between the silent judging of his character from the council, the starry eyed admiration of a boy wizard who was about to be sorely disappointed, and the Princess’s unsettling glances through the evening he had every right to be uneased. All he could do was pick at the colourful food that had been presented to him and wait for the topic to switch to his presence. It wouldn’t take long for the formalities to begin from the chancellor. His injection was obviously forced as nobody else of importance seemed willing to spur the conversation.

“So, Cedric,” he would begin with a clearing of his throat, “You have traveled here all the way from Enchancia as a humble offering from King Roland. How are you finding it here in Avalor?” 

...small talk. How dreadfully charming. Also what was this about being a humble offering? Rude.

“It’s… quite nice.”

He wouldn’t have the opportunity to at least attempt to pepper his statement with scripted compliments before Esteban would resume his babbling.

“Avalor is one of the most renowned ports in all the known Kingdoms. I’m sure you will have no issues finding supplies for your lessons with Mateo - even if they require reagents from outside of Avalor.”

Cedric couldn’t help but take a glance towards the traditionally dressed boy sitting across from him. The teenager seemed like he was barely able to stay still - squirming and grinning in a manner he hadn’t seen from one his age before ever. Well, except perhaps once in his own youth in years gone by. They had yet to have a proper introduction, but he knew immediately from his robes and peppy demeanor that he was the young wizard he was going to be tutoring for the next while. Cedric couldn’t help but force a crooked smile out at the boy as the other sheepishly waved at him. This little gig was going to be interesting at the least.

“I-I’m really looking forwards to all this, Mr.Cedric. Thank you for coming!”

That name was grating coming from anybody but the Princess that first bestowed it upon him, but he’d respond with a fake sincerity just to keep things moving.

“As am I, boy. As am I.”

Silence would overtake the crowd for a moment before the banter would return to things that Cedric personally found mundane and tedious to pay attention to. His interest was the Princess sitting at the end of the table still as silent as ever. It wasn’t until their eyes locked that he realized that perhaps her lack of grace towards him stemmed from his own fears. Her expression was disgruntled just long enough for him to pick upon her silent que. She didn’t trust him - nor would she have good reason to if she could see the outside world from inside the amulet. His suspicions were practically reinforced by this point, and all he could hope for was that she hadn’t spoken to anybody else about the things she had seen prior to his arrival. Considering the friendly and aloof talk that circulated the table it did seem that only the two of them felt even the slightest bit uncomfortable. 

 

Excusing himself without a reasoning as politely as he could muster, Cedric would bow and leave the table silently with a mention that he would return shortly. He needed a breath of fresh air to settle his nerves. There was only so much of his own racing mind he was able to handle.

 

The balcony down the hall would suffice for the time being. He couldn’t care less about the view which practically anybody else would consider stunning, but rather the silence and solitude that he had been yearning for since he stepped foot in this foreign land. It was the first time in hours that he could finally begin to sort his thoughts out properly and attempt to ease himself. 

His mind shifted to his mistake of accepting this job as he leaned up against the railing lazily. Granted, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Whatever Roland demanded needed to be done, and no amount of protest would have helped him. Perhaps he should have spent more time before his leaving on researching the enchantments that could pull a person inside of some sort of magical object. Having some sort of real confirmation to the ordeal would at least make the motions more bearable to deal with. Perhaps he was wrong? He wasn’t exactly the most eloquent person Roland could have sent in good will, and it could be possible that the Princess was just simply creeped out by him much as several other young women before her. For once he’d be delighted in the concept.

“Excuse me, Cedric?”

...of course he wouldn’t be allowed to recoup before Princess Elena intruded. It seemed as if she had followed him when he had asked for leave. Pesky.

“Can I help you, Princess Elena, or?”

“You left dinner so suddenly. Is everything okay?”

...what an odd question. He couldn’t help but cock a brow as he examined the teenager intently - prying for any sort of expression that might indicate baiting. 

“Of course, Princess. I’m not used to things being so noisy, that’s all.”

She wasn’t buying it.  
Arms folded across her breast as her teeth peeled over her bottom lip. Her stance alone was enough to tip him off that this was a confrontation,, but she seemed hesitant to speak. It seemed that he was the one who needed to spur this awkward conversation onwards - as much as it grated him to walk on shattered glass. 

“...as for you, Princess, is everything fine? Shouldn’t you be with the others?”

“Actually,” she would begin with a noticeable pause, “I wanted to talk to you about something important.”

“Of course, Your Highness. What troubles you?” 

That grating silence returned once more as nervous grins were exchanged alongside various forms of fidgeting. This appeared to be just as dreadful for her as it was for him, but she was the one who could actually do something about his previous turpitude. Although it seemed odd that she wouldn’t have spoken up about it prior to either Princess Sofia or even Roland. The only reasoning he could consider for her keeping what she potentially saw a secret was…  
there really was no reason he could think of. Such a thought only made him pressing her to speak even more agonizing, but he couldn’t just wait for the youth to finally sum up her own courage. He’d press.

“Your Highness?”

“I’ve seen you before...when I was in the amulet.”

All he could muster was a single slow dip of his head as he inclined her with a single nod to continue,

“I remember that you stole it from her - the amulet.”

And with that she would pause once again leaving him to stumble upon his own words that slinked off into a broken and distressed laugh. How exactly was he supposed to respond to that? For all his worries she’d confront him about the deed he certainly didn’t once think of exactly how to dance around the topic should she have actually seen what he had done - let alone confront him about it.

“Well, Princess, you see...I…”

 

His babbling did not seem to impress her in the slightest. While it was unbefitting for a royal to stamp and huff in such a manner, Princess Elena had every right to threaten him with such a display - and it indeed intimidated him further. The only thing that could possibly make this worse was if she had guards with her to assist,, and for all he knew they could easily be lurking around the corner out of sight.

“Cedric, I heard absolutely everything you said while I was trapped inside it, and you should know that I’m not going to be impressed with you showing your face here - especially after what Shuriki did.”

“I’m not Shuriki though.”

“But you were going to be another Shuriki if I hadn’t stopped you! Do you have any idea how big of a deal that is?!”

It would have been a great deal. It’d be absolutely everything he had ever wanted - power, prestige and comfort all at once in an instant. The powers the amulet could provide were vast and seemingly limitless even more so now than ever. There was a reason that so many lusted after it or similar trinkets, and there was a reason that even now he harbored so many regrets about his mistakes when he did finally have it in his hands. 

Still, despite his yearning, Cedric would remain silent. It was his delinquency that lead to so many of his problems, and it was only now that his eyes were opened thanks to Grimtrix’s meddling that he realized why he had such deplorable fervor prior. In order to achieve his happiness he would have inflicted so much pain. Pain that he knew all too well. All he could do now as he dwelled on his former attempted sadism was freeze and fight the emotion.

 

“Cedric?” 

“...I know.” 

His voice was far more somber than he expected it to be, but how could it not be? He had been humbled, and while his dreams still consisted of tyranny, he knew the price he’d pay to achieve them. How could he still want that? There was a guilt in his heart that he had only felt a few times before - and only in the past couple of years.

“Princess, I am not here to cause you any trouble. I’ve caused enough. I just want to finish this tutoring and return home as quickly as I can.”

Perhaps it was the hint of culpability in his tone, or the way he placed his back towards the monarch in an attempt to mask his expression, but Elena would finally approach him. He could only flinch as her hand gently brushed his shoulder, and it was then that he would finally choke upon the tears he had attempted to withhold. Nobody had ever attempted to comfort him in such a manner - and the only person who might couldn’t see him in such shambles.

“It was the only way anybody might actually have taken me seriously.” he’d confess as he draped his arms on the railing, “Respected me, even.”

“Cedric…” 

How embarrassing. An emotional meltdown displayed to a teenager. It only served to make him feel even worse about the situation, but the Princess didn’t appear to be phased by an old man’s revelation. She stood beside him still and continued to attempt a comforting motion, something that was just as unnerving as her former incursion. Her words stung even more potently - even if they were obviously out of kindness.

“It’s okay. I said I heard everything.” she’d sigh as she nestled up beside him in a similar pose, cracking a gentle smile befitting a royal such as herself.

All he could do was repeatedly shake his head no without a thought as to why he reacted in such a way. 

 

“Cedric. I know more than one person who respects you already. Princess Sofia loves you dearly, and Mateo? I’ve never seen him so excited to meet somebody before. You don’t need power to scare people into liking you, because you’ve shown me already that people can if they look past your flaws - and everybody has flaws. Even Roland said that while you might be a bit of a dork at times, you’d be the perfect mentor to Mateo.”

“...Roland said what?”

“That you were a dork.”

...that was something Roland would say when they were children. Did he still hold such innocent thoughts now despite the way he carried himself? How he neglected him through the years and dismissed his services? It wasn’t the most warming thought, but it was certainly a nostalgia that he didn’t know he needed to hear. A smile would slowly form as he once again shook his head, but this time in disagreeance with himself over the way he was feeling in general right now.

“...I suppose that’s true.” he’d chuckle through his own awkwardness.

“I’m not going to say that I’m not going to be keeping my eye on you, but I can tell from all this you’re obviously upset and regret what you’ve done. All I can ask of you is to keep an eye on Mateo and steer him in the right direction. You of all people should be able to do that, right?”

Another skittish giggle would escape him as he turned to the child,

“Of course, Princess. I was a boy once too.”

“Then you should know what he needs to succeed, and I think he has what you need too.” 

“Perhaps, Princess. Perhaps.”

With that the Princess would finally shift herself away from him and proceed back to the door, turning back to tip her head at him with an assuring smirk he wouldn’t have expected from her upon their first meeting.

“Take as much time as you need to calm down. Sofia’s told me you really like savory sweets, and my abuela made a salted caramel flan especially for you because of her letter. I really wouldn’t want you to miss out on it, but I’m just letting you know it’s waiting.” 

How did Princess Sofia know? Or did she just figure because of the constant stream of pastries he was munching on whenever he had to assist the younger Princess? Still, he couldn’t resist such a scrumptious and heartfelt offer, and he’d wipe his cheek with a velveteen sleeve as he proceeded to silently follow Elena back towards the dining room without a peep. There was no way he could possibly remain upset when such a treat was being gifted to him. 

It was likely everything would be alright after all.  
The grins and acknowledgement he received as he took his seat once more reassured him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> {{A request from somebody on Tumblr. 
> 
> I've dabbled with the concept of Cedric playing a mentorship role to Mateo in role-playing, but I never had the chance to look at how Elena would feel about the offer.  
> There are days I really wish we'd see more interaction between Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor just because of concepts like this.
> 
> I feel extremely awkward about using Spanish terminology in an English story, but considering the show itself uses these particular terms interjected into English I've opted to continue using them. }}


End file.
